


Link PURRAINS

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, also some light ema/akira flirting at the end, everyone is catified, warning for lots of cat puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: The Nyan-pocalypse in Link Vrains, when everyone logs in to find that their avatars have been turned into cats.Yusaku is none to amused with this development.





	Link PURRAINS

**Author's Note:**

> I started making cat puns with the character's names with a friend and this happened. 
> 
> Set at a post season 2 sort of time period. Because I wanted to be able to subject Ryoken to shitty cat puns as well.

The moment Yusaku logged into Link VRAINS he knew something was wrong.

“Kusanagi-san, did they do any updates overnight?” he asked as he looked at the world around him, which seemed a lot larger than normal.

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“Something is wrong, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Maybe that’s because you don’t have any fingers, Mewsaku,” cooed Ai’s cheeky voice from the duel disk on his wrist.

Yusaku frowned and looked down at himself. Ai was, unfortunately right, he didn’t have fingers, or thumbs for that matter, but instead paws. Four of them to be exact, with a size appropriate duel disk strapped to his left foreleg. He was covered head to tail in short, dark green fur with a tuft of orange and yellow fur (hair?) a top his head. His avatar had been turned into a cat.

“Ai, if this is your idea of joke…”

“Nononono!” The AI held his hands up, shaking his head furiously, “I didn’t do this, Mewsaku-chan. This is someone else’s handiwork.”

Yusaku glared at him before sighing and putting his leg down. “Then I guess we’ll just have to investigate. Kusanagi-san, I have reason to believe my account may have been compromised.”

“Oh?”

Yusaku started to respond when he heard a voice call out his name as a blur of blue and orange flew towards him.

“Playmaker!” As it neared he recognized the distinctive colours, blue hair and orange flames against a grey body, complete with a long scarf trailing behind him. Except instead of standing on two legs, Soulburner was on four, a small grey cat patterned with orange flames and crimped ears that folded against his head. Even his duel board, while retaining its colour and pattern, had taken on a cat-like shape.

“Yusaku?”

“Hold that thought, this might not be just me who’s affected,” said Yusaku, turning his attention to Soulburner. He took a step towards him and promptly tripped over his own paws, falling flat on his face. Four feet were a lot harder to coordinate than two it seemed, even in virtual space.

“It’s everywhere Playmaker,” said Soulburner, stumbling off his board, still wobbly on four legs himself. “Cats! Everyone, everything is cats!”

“So then someone didn’t hack us, but LINK VRAINS itself then?” asked Yusaku.

“That appears to be the case,” said Flame with a nod, arms folded over his chest.

“So does that make you Soulpurrner now?” asked Ai with a giggle.

“Make another cat pun and I’m muting you.”

“Don’t you mean mewt-“ Yusaku slapped the screen with his paw, cutting off the sound coming from the AI.

Yusaku sighed, ignoring the flailing AI as he pantomimed for his unmuting, “So you said it’s everyone?”

Soulburner nodded, “Ah. Blue Angel, GO Onizuka, everyone’s avatars have turned into cats. And there are cat puns everywhere, it seems like something got into the code.”

Flame nodded, and gestured to Ai, “He’s not the only one making terrible jokes today. It’s a feline infestation.”

From the other end Yusaku heard a muffled noise like some kind of snort.

“Kusanagi-san?”

“Nothing, nothing. It sounds like it’s probably a harmless prank but you should probably check it out just to be sure, Playmeowker.”

“I hate you right now.”

 

True to Soulburner’s word, the cat infestation was in fact everywhere. Avatars, regardless of what they had been before, had been turned into cats; Blue Angel now ran around on stage as a fancy looking long-haired blue cat with small wings, while GO looked like a pint sized tiger, built like a brick and all muscle, but with a stump tail. All of the in-world text had been changed to be filled with horrible cat related puns as well, including the calling server LINK PURRAINS and proclaiming ‘Mew Angel’ and ‘Nya Onizuka’ as top charisma duelists.

Everything was in fact, cats.

It didn’t make any sense to Yusaku, why would anyone go to the lengths they had to do something like this? For what purpose had they done this? It didn’t seem to be a bug or virus, because nothing as far as game play was actually being impaired, everyone had simply gained cat-shaped avatars. And he couldn’t see any way someone could profit from such a change.

And most importantly, why was it so hard to move on four legs? It had taken him far longer than he would have liked to figure out how to walk (much to Ai’s silent amusement) and when he did he soon found that trying to fly on a D-Board was even harder, he couldn’t balance himself any more and slipped from side to side as it flew, unable to grip the sleek surface with his claws. It certainly didn’t help that while he had changed size, his board had not.

Eventually he resigned himself to hunkering down on Soulburner’s board with him, helping to balance it out as they flew so that they wouldn’t fall off.

“I have no idea who could do this,” said Yusaku as they stopped and hopped off the board and onto a rooftop. “Or why.”

“Seems to me like someone’s idea of a joke.”

Yusaku spun around and found himself face to face with a very white and fluffy cat with piercing gold eyes.

“Re…volver?”

He swished his tail around, front paws tucked under his chest as he fixed his gaze on Yusaku.

It was still strange to Yusaku, not having to fight against his one time enemy, Revolver having made it clear that he would, for now, hold off on destroying the Ignis, however if they should become a threat then he would act. Though seeing him as a cat was, perhaps, even stranger still.

“I fail to see how this is amusing in anyway,” huffed Yusaku.

“Oh please, everyone knows the Internet loves cats,” drawled Spectre, sprawled out on his back a few feet away, belly exposed to the sky. Unlike Revolver, who was fluffy all over, Spectre’s near white coat was short save for a long fluffy tail and his narrow face was completed by a pair of large, angular ears.

“Spectre.”

“It’s Specpurr thank you,” he said, stretching his front legs out before drawing them back to his chest.

Yusaku huffed, tolerating Revolver was one thing, but he was sure he could do without Spectre. Though seeing how he was practically glued to Revolver’s side, that wasn’t likely to happen soon.

“He’s right you know, Mewsaku,” said Ai with a mischievous look. “And everyone loves puns as well.”

“I thought I muted you.”

“Was this your doing Ignis?” asked Revolver, standing up and taking a step towards them.

Ai folded his arms over his chest with a huff and Yusaku noticed that the AI had given himself a pair of cat ears and a tail at some point. “Why does everyone think this was me?” he asked. “I wish I had thought of something like this, but I didn’t.”

“Please, this is too sophisticated for you,” said Flame.

“Hey!”

“Come on, play nice,” said Soulburner with a small frown before turning back to Yusaku. “I don’t think we’re going to find any answers here, we should go.”

Yusaku looked from Revolver, who’d sat back down again, then to Soulburner, who was practically pressed to his side, still not entirely comfortable around Revolver or Spectre.

“Alright, let’s go then,” he said, giving Revolver one last nod.

“I hope you find what you’re looking far,” called Revolver as they hopped onto Soulburner’s D-Board again. “Purrmaker.”

 

“So where are we going now, Pawmaker?” asked Ai, watching as Yusaku squirmed in annoyance at his lame pun. “To see Mew Angel perhaps? Oh-oh or maybe we should go see what Go Onimewka thinks about all this?”

“How _did_ you un-mute yourself?” asked Yusaku.

Ai just grinned a devious grin and put a finger up to where his mouth would be. “That’s a secret.”

“Well, whoever’s behind this is thorough,” said Soulburner, looking around. “They seem to have thought of everything.”

“Are we sure it wasn’t you?” asked Ai, stretching out to get in his face.

“Please, he couldn’t hack one of the school computers,” said Flame very matter-of-factly.

Soulburner winced, “That was rather harsh.”

“It’s true though.”

“But I think Kusanagi-san is right, it’s just a harmless prank.”

Yusaku nodded, he probably was right. So far they hadn’t seen any signs of malicious intent, unless cat puns for days could be considered malicious, which Yusaku was beginning to think just might be.

“So what are you going to do, Mewsaku?” asked Ai.

“I’m going to ignore you for starters,” he said.

Yusaku looked ahead, feeling the wind on his fur. “Maybe, maybe we should just enjoy ourselves.”

The next thing he knew Soulburner had pounced on him in a rough approximation of a hug. “Then what are we waiting for?” he asked, long leg slung around Yusaku’s shoulders. “Let’s go!”

 

A slender teal cat with a single flopped ear trotted across the rooftop, doing his best not to stumble while walking. He had an image to maintain after all it would not look good if he couldn’t figure out how to navigate in his new four-legged avatar.

“You know, when I asked for your help, I wasn’t expecting you to do pull this sort of stunt,” he said, sitting down beside a silver and pink cat.

“Well, you just asked me to help test the new security settings. You never said how I was to test them,” she purred, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her pink eyes. “Cat-kira.”

Akira sighed and hung his head, “How do we undo this?”

“Don’t worry,” said Ghost Girl, waving a paw dismissively. “I set it to revert to normal at midnight. In the meantime, I’ll send you the information with the weak spots in your security so you can fix them.” She stretched her front legs out before giving him a playful swat on the nose. “I tested the security system for you, does really matter how I did it?”

“I…suppose not,” he said, pushing her paw away.

“Good,” she said as she stood up. “Now then, I have a dinner to prepare for. See you at 6 o’clock, Cat-Kira Meowzen.” She dragged her fluffy tail under his chin as she sauntered past him, her avatar flashing blue as she logged out.

As Akira stared at the spot she’d been standing his duel disk beeped, alerting him to an information transfer. Well, time to get back to work to fix things.

After all, he had a dinner to get ready for as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Dinner was part of her payment for "helping". 
> 
> The unused cat pun for Ghost Girl was Ghost Purrl. Also Meowken or Purrvolver(I just couldn't think of a way to work them in)
> 
> The various cat breeds I imagined them to be (colours aside)  
> regular domestic short hair (Yusaku)  
> Scottish Fold (Soulburner)  
> Javanese (Spectre)  
> Himalayan (Revolver)  
> Ragdoll (Blue Angel)  
> Japanese Bobtail, a big one (Go)  
> Somali (Ghost Girl)  
> Siamese (Akira)


End file.
